Y-You're what!
by Sakumo Hatake2814
Summary: Kakashi is five for now and later on he finds a boyfriend! I won't leave out Sakumo! He also finds a boyfriend of his own! Both of them are Bisexual. Rated T for some thingssss R


_Hi everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfic but I have read a lot of fanfics so I should know what I am doing right now! _

"Example" :thoughts

_"_Example": talking

xxxxxxxx

**Normal P.O.V.**

Five year old Kakashi had woken up at 5 a.m. He had been full of energy because it was the day that his father is getting home! He had heard foot steps coming up to his room and pretended to fall back asleep.

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

_"Who's that? Please Please tell me it is dad! He promised to take me out for ramen last week!" _I mentally screamed with excitement

Dad had entered my room quietly

"Well look who is sound asleep haha" He whispered to himself. He stroked my hair before he left and whispered "Get some rest. I promised you ramen" With that he left the room.

Right when he left I quickly got out of bed and silently screamed with excitement. I grabbed my mask and went downstairs while putting it on. When I got downstairs I saw dad sleeping on the couch.

"Dad? Wake up! Come on wake up!" I yelled out loud. I kept hearing him moan in his sleep and saw a thick line of drool going down his cheek. Then he woke up startled and fell off the couch. "W-What?! Who's there?!" He yelled with his eyes showing that he was clearly tired. Then he wiped the drool of his cheek blushing from embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry dad..." I said poking my fingers together. "Oh, it's you Kashi! What are you doing up? It's..." He checked the clock "Around 5:30! Aren't you tired?" I took a minute to think and I was really tired "Oh yeah I am..." I said not looking at him in the eye "Well then come on lets go to bed! You can sleep with me until we go to Ichiraku!"

I felt really happy! When ever he leaves on a mission I feel as if he abandons me. "Yeah!" I yelled enthusiastically. He picked me up and ran upstairs into his room and I kept on giggling.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Sakumo's P.O.V.**

I finally got home from my week long mission. It feels like years being away from home. "Kakashi? Kashi?" I said quietly hoping he would run down the stairs hugging my leg. "I guess he is asleep..." I felt saddened but I went up to his room quietly but made some noise trying to get my little sword off. I have been getting to big for it and it looks as well it can fit Kakashi.

While I walked upstairs I heard some noise upstairs. It sounded like rustling of his sheets. I opened the door and stared at him sleeping while hugging the blanket. "Well look who is asleep haha" I whispered to myself. I stroked his hair for a couple minutes staring at my son's cute little face. "Get some rest. I promised you to go out for ramen" I whispered again

It was around 5:20 a.m and I was really tired as hell. I was laying on the couch falling asleep. I was too tired to go up to my own room. I started having wet dreams about Jiraiya. Ever since I realized I was bisexual I had really wet dreams about men. Then I realized someone was shaking my chest. I woke up with drool going down my cheek and tried to hide my erection from whoever it was. "W-What?! Who's there?!" I yelled out loud still trying to hide my erection.

Kakashi was poking his fingers together "I-I'm sorry dad..." He looked so cute doing that. "Oh, it's you Kashi! What are you doing up? It's..." I checked the clock and it was 5:30 a.m. I only slept for 10 minutes then. "Around 5:30! Aren't you tired?" He looked embarrassed and didn't even look me in the eye. "Oh yeah...I am..." He looked cute but I liked seeing him smile even more! "Well then come on lets go to bed! You can sleep with me until we go to Ichiraku!" That's when his smile returned and looked adorable! "Yeah!" He yelled.

I picked him up and carried him into my room to sleep in my bed

xxxxxxxx

_Sooooo how was it? I know it is my first fanfic and I know it is bad. R&R Please! Tell me to continue or stop. And I am bisexual and I wanted to make both Kakashi and Sakumo bi! So please don't criticize!_


End file.
